Ostel Raynor
Ostel Raynor has led a life unlike any other. He is the third son of Gerald and Margaret of the noble Raynor family, which lives in the Southern Milirin region. As per family tradition, the eldest son Robert became the heir to the Raynor fortune. With no inheritance to speak of, Ostel and his brother Fredrick, who had been close since birth, were left to either join the Imperial army or seek their careers elsewhere at the age of 18. Being from a noble family, they had little trouble securing officer positions in the Imperial Army. Together they soon made a name for themselves as the Twin Fangs of Raynor: their ferocity in battle was terrifying to behold, yet they treated their soldiers as kin. Together, they inspired unnatural loyalty and courage in all under their command. After serving in the Army for eight hard and bloody years in the northern reaches of Milirin, both brothers yearned for a chance to go home and rest. As their veteran unit crossed from Northern to Southern Milirin, it took a lost merchant caravan to find the Imperial Army border guard detachment. Ostel and Fredrick were ambushed by mountain brigands, who held a grudge against them for reasons unknown. Only a few members of their proud unit survived. Always alongside their men, Ostel and Fredrick fought like lions against the overwhelming forces of the bandits, until Fredrick took a fatal blow meant for his brother. His death drove Ostel and the remaining soldiers into a frenzy, and they managed to fend off the remaining banditry. Fredrick passed from Etheril to the next world in his brother's arms. His body was sent south to the Raynor estate in Southern Milirin. The last order Ostel gave his surviving troops was to escort his brother's body south to his family, and to ensure that he was given a burial with full military honors. Heavy-hearted but obedient, the soldiers continued south to their grim duty, while with vengeance burning cold in his eyes Ostel turned to head back north. Gerald and Margaret Raynor mourned deeply for the death of their son Fredrick, and ever since they have pressed for news about Ostel. The parents have pleaded and begged before the Emperor himself many times for news about Ostel ... but the Emperor has had nothing to offer but earnest promises of searches for their lost son. Ostel wandered Northern Milirin for a time, gaining a certain notoriety with the populace under the name "Big Oz". He was known for his wild swings of temper, his enormous physical stature, and his deep hatred for brigands of any sort. Using the local towns as an outlet for his rage, he sank from high Imperial standards to drinking, gambling and consorting with prostitutes. After a year of aimless wandering in Milirin, "Big Oz" accidentally saved a young woman from a bandit attack. The woman, Rebecca Stillwater, stuck with him despite his flaws. Turning to hunting and foraging in the far reaches of the Milirin, the two formed an unlikely friendship. As a result of his newfound companion's influence, "Big Oz" is slowly starting to remember who and what he once was. However, he still bears deep shame for the death of his brother, and his reckless behavior indicates that he sometimes wishes he had joined him. Strapped for cash, the two companions volunteered to lend their tracking skills to a company of the Grand Etherilian Army under the command of Sir Simon Malachi. Where the fates decided to send him afterwards he does not seem to care all that much, so long as he is killing bandits he feels justified and content. Since this story began... It was upon after their first battle in Norun that Ostel met Duke Leon Thorvald who knew him while he Fredrick patrolled Northern Milirin. The Duke's support of him helped Ostel to remain focused on the task of killing the bandits who killed his brother and Duke Thorvald's daughter, rather then drinking and wenching in the local taverns. Added to his resolve was meeting Kaohu Lin, whom his brother Fredrick trained when she was younger before he died. These encounters are slowly making Ostel realize he is not alone in his once thought private war. Personality Ostel is a scarred veteran of many battles from his time in the Imperial Army, and thus he is a very deadly warrior in his own right. Since his brother's death, though, he has become a bit reckless and seems to enjoy wreaking havoc. In combat he is foul-mouthed, and rude to his enemies; while to his allies and friends he is boisterous and almost playful, as if it was game to him. If he sees a brigand harassing villagers he will attack on sight. Ostel is not afraid to speak his mind even if his thoughts are grim, no matter who is around him. Off the battlefield, he is blunt in speech and attitude. Ostel may come off as harsh at first, but he warms up to his companions the more he gets to know them. He laughs at authority until they prove to him they have a right to be in charge, so he is often mistaken for a simple-minded brute. Rebecca has seen first hand that though he loves to laugh at the most random of things, he has a strong system of values. Ostel holds good things close to heart such as his senses of family and friendship. A lover of wine, gambling, and exploring the unknown, Ostel is a force to be reckoned with. As a unit Lvl: 4 (65 Exp) Str: 14 End: 14 Skl: 14 Spd: 11 Lck: 8 Mag: 5 Int: 10 Gold: 75 Misc: Buckler Armor: Bandit Items (4/5): -Axe (27/40) -Hand Axe (12/20) -Vulnerary (3/3) -Vulnerary (1/3) Skills (9/10): -Heavy D -Armor D -Arms Expertise Supports: -Rebecca C -Kaohu Lin C Category:Characters